Twisted Love
by kaari8
Summary: They had a decision to make. Katniss or Peeta? What if they had chosen Peeta? How would things have turned out differently, and can Peeta hold up under the persure of being the mockingjay? While Katniss is being hijacked, Peeta is having a hard time dealing with the fact that the one that had helped him get though everything, is in the hands of his enemy's.
1. Chapter 1

Ok i might get bored with this but im giving it a go:))

Ok so this is a katniss gets hijacked plot with a twist, johanna told katniss about the plan to blow up the force field in the arena and about the rebellion and everything. Katniss knew about the rebellion when she was captured.

disclaimer: i dont own anything suzanne collins does!

* * *

**Peeta POV**

I'm stumbling through the vegetation of the forest, trying to figure out where i am. I cradle my injured arm to my chest as i try to avoid falling flat on my face, again. It seems that Finnick betrayed us and i would imagine Johanna was on his side. Johanna, who was currently alone with Katniss. Uncontrollable panic unfurls in my chest and i no longer care about anything other than finding her. I can feel the pearl in my hand and it just drives me crazier.

_I try smiling at her, this girl whom i love. _

_"Don't worry, i'll be right back." She says. She bends in to give me a kiss and presses something into my palm. I frown but dont protest and try to savor the moment, pushing out the voice in my head that says this could be the last time i see her. She pulls away and steps back, crushing my hand between both of hers._

_"I wont leave you here, i promise."_

_Then she turns away and disappears into the forest. I open my hand to see the pearl i gave her yesterday on the beach._

"Katniss!" I scream. "Katniss!"

I dont care that im broadcasting my position to anyone and everything with ears, all i care about it finding her. In the distance i can see a body on the ground, surrounded in a pool of blood. No. I can see brown hair as I make my way quickly over to it. Such relief bursts through my when i see that it is not Katniss but one of the other tributes, a career whos name i cant remember in the state im in now.

"Peeta! Help!"

That was Katniss' voice! I sprint as fast as my leg will allow me, ignoring the burn of my lungs and searing pain in my arm. The dense forest suddenly opens onto a wide clearing and i trip over just before the edge of the forest. All the air is pushed from my lungs and my leg gets trapped in the tangled strands and whenever i move it just gets caught worse so i try to move slowly and ease it out, still struggling to breathe. I can see Katniss and Johanna in the middle of the clearing but they dont seem to be fighting, instead they're talking together urgently about something and in complete panic. She screams and clings onto Johanna suddenly, looking up. What? I finally am free and look back just in time to see a massive claw reach down and pick them up, her screaming my name the whole time. I stand up and our eyes connect for a moment.

"Run! Get away! Move!" She shrieks. I can see absolute terror in her face but she's no longer looking at me, she's looking behind me. I wrench my eyes away from her and turn just as Finnick grabs me and yanks me backwards, out of sight of the clearing. He muttering something in my ear but i cant process anything as Katniss disappears inside the hovercraft with Johanna. I scratch and fight as hard as i can but even my strength is nothing to Finnicks. I finally give in and relax in his arms, sobbing. After a minute we're both picked up by a hovercraft but i dont even fight anymore. At least the hovercraft will lead me to Katniss. The thought gives me energy and suddenly im pulling myself to my feet and jerking myself away from Finnick. Before i can say anything we're inside the hovercraft and a needle enters my arm. Its as if i gained weight instantly as my arms are now to heavy to lift so i crumple to the ground. The last thing that goes through my mind before i black out was my brain finally processing what Finnick had been saying, over and over.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry."

I wake up to find myself on a bed with an IV drip in my wrist. My arm doesnt hurt anymore and i look over to see a thin scar where the cut should have been. I yank it out and sit up before swinging my legs off the bed. Everything swings in place before settling down and i take my first step. Damn. I fall the the floor. It seems that someone had removed my artificial leg while i was unconscious. I look around in a panic before spying it resting against a wall along with a change of clothes. I crawl over and hurriedly reattached my leg and slip on the clothes before exiting the room and walking silently down the hallway. I can hear voices coming from the furthest door and i stop just outside to listen.

"-ouldnt do anything." It takes me a moment to place the voice but i eventually recognize it as Plutarch Heavensbee, the head gamesmaker.

"Damn well you couldnt!" I wouldnt know Haymitch's voice anywhere. Why was he here and not locked up?

"Haymitch calm down alright?" Finnick said slowly. What was going on here?

"You had time but were unwilling to go in. You could have saved her, you chose not to." Haymitch growls, ignoring Finnick.

"They would have shot us down! It was hard enough getting Finnick and Peeta out."

I cant make sense of anything going on? Arent we going to the Capitol and who are they? Who could they had saved? I step into the room and coughed loudly, making my presence known. The room is clean and tidy and housing three people seated on couched with tea and biscuits. Haymitch, Heavensbee and Finnick all turn to me, different emotions on their faces. Haymitch's face shows sadness and anger, Finnicks pity and sadness but Heavensbee shows happiness of some sort.

"What is going on here?" I ask, taking the only available chair.

There is silence for a moment before Haymitch sighs and leans forward. "There have been plans," He began slowly, "Plans of an uprising."

I already knew this. "And?"

"It's started. The plan was to blow up the force field surrounding the arena and get you, Katniss, Finnick, Johanna and Beetee out. Then Katniss would take the place as the face of the rebellion and we would go to war against the Capitol."

I nod to show my understanding before he continues.

"Except we didnt plan on them having a hovercraft stationed around the arena. The moment Katniss blew the force field up they came in and we couldnt pick everyone up or else we would be shot down. They found Katniss and Johanna before us and left to search for you two but we snuck in found Beetee and you two before they even saw us. Now we're going to district thirteen."

I stare at my hands numbly. It feels as if i'm underwater, everything seems to be moving in slow motion.

"The capitol has Katniss?" I ask, my voice ringing around my mind.

Heavensbee nods before saying the words he shouldnt have said. "But its alright because we have you. With a bit of work you can become the face of the rebellion almost as easily as she would have."

The underwater feeling vanishes and in an instant im on my feet and my fist is connecting to Heavensbee's face. The old head gamemaker hurls out of his chair and falls to the floor, blood dripping down his broken nose.

"It is not alright. Dont you dare ever say that again or i swear ill kill you." My shoulder hurts dully and I cant see much anymore. I feel sleepy again and i finally realize whats happened. They've drugged me again. Katniss's face comforts me in my mind as i black out, again.

The next few days go by quickly. We're deposited off at 13 and im introduced to their leader, Coin or something. I found out pretty quickly that 12 was destroyed around the time the arena blew up. They give me a schedule that i dont even attempt to follow so instead i spend my days trying to wrap my head around the things in my life. The doctor said i should try stating simple facts first before getting into heavier stuff.

_My name is Peeta Mellark. I am seventeen years old. I won the 74th hunger games with Katniss Everdeen. I love Katniss Everdeen. We were put back in the arena. She blew up the arena. She got captured by the Capitol along with Johanna Mason. I wasnt. I now live in district 13. District 12 was destroyed. My family is dead. Katniss might be dead. I cant live without Katniss. They want me to be their mockingjay. I want katniss to be it. I want katniss. _

I sigh and rest my face on my hands. I was supposed to be thinking about facts known for certain, not thoughts. The truth was that we didnt know if Katniss was alive or dead as no information had been found on it. Even the spies we had in the Capitol didnt know anything.

It was getting harder everyday. She had been my rock, my base. I could tell everything to her and i swear, even though she might not have known it, she loved me back. Proper love. Like i love her. But she broke her promise. She said she would be back but she isnt. She might never come back. She said she wouldnt leave me but she did. Im all alone.

Lately ive been rooming with Finnick as we're the same. The last reports from four was that Annie Cresta, the girl he loves, was picked up by the Capitol. We're both in love with victors captured by the capitol. He spends his time making knots on a rope but i dont know why because it shouldnt distract his mind as the knots are so familiar to him. It seems to help him though so i dont say anything.

I try avoiding Prim and her mother as much as i can, not able to look them in the eye knowing i couldnt save her. Prim most of all. She was so young a year ago but now she's not. The trauma of seeing her sister go into the arena not once, but twice, then having her home blown up had matured the girl a lot beyond her thirteen years.

Another week goes by before i know it and im called into the command centre. It probably just another conversation about how me becoming the mockingjay would be beneficial to the cause and everything. I still say no. The mockingjay is Katniss, no one else. I trudge my way towards them and arrive just as they're about to close the doors.

"Nice of you to show up."

I turn to see Gale Hawthorne sneering at me. Whatever. He looks down on me because i've secluded myself from everything. He sees himself in the same boat as me but he's not. He might think he loves her but he doesnt, he loved her. He was in love with the girl she was before the games. I'm not. Thats the difference between him and I.

I take my seat and prepare myself for the bombardment. Surprisingly it never comes. They're still talking about something else and i figure, if it disracts them from their mockingjay it must be important.

"What time again was it meant to be?"

"Any minute now actually?"

"Is it true, will she be there?"

"Should he be here?"

I take the he means me as everyone turns to look at me. I raise an eyebrow and mostly everyone blushes. They're saved from answering though as the tv suddenly turns on and a voice shushes everyone. I stare at the Captiol sign and am about to lose intrest when Ceaser Flickermans face appears and he introduces himself.

"As you all know, i am Ceaser Flickerman and I am proud to present you with a surprise visit from someone very special to us all. Please give a round of applause to... Katniss Everdeen!"

Gasps ring throughout the room as the camera shows the stage. Its set out like the interviews before the games, two chairs and a table. Ceaser is sitting on them and on the other, is Katniss. The first thought through my mind is that she looks terrible. She has lost a lot of weight and there's a look in her eyes ive never seen before.

"So Katniss, i bet you didnt expect to be here again did you?" Ceaser starts off.

She takes a deep breath and i can see her tremble slightly. What have they done to her? "I definitely didnt."

"How do you feel about it?"

She hesitates and i can see a battle going on in her head. Slowly, very slowly, she replies. "I feel sad that Peeta isnt here with me."

My heart breaks.

"Ah yes." Ceaser sympathizes. "Peeta Mellark, your fiance or husband, which is he again."

"Both, he's everything."

Sighs spread across the audience.

"A father also i hear."

Katniss freezes. "Not anymore." I can hear such sadness and desperation in her voice and i knew the whole thing was fake.

The audience goes up in uproar and cries are heard clearly.

"You.. Lost the baby?" Ceaser asks slowly, carefully.

Katniss just nods.

"Im sorry."

There's silence for a moment before he changes the subject. "So what was the arena like this year."

I see an emotion flicker in her eyes that ive never seen before. "The arena.." She trails off for a moment before coming back. "What a clever design, basing it on a clock."

Ceaser laughs and claps his hands. "I had the same thoughts! But what was it like for you?"

The whole room pauses as they listen in to her answer. "It was horrible. You have no idea what its like, to hold the person you love and know one of you must die. I was getting him out, no matter what. There was no way he wasnt surviving."

There was such conviction in her voice that it broke my heart all over again. I see her face as she screams for me to get away. I wonder for a moment why she is showing her emotions so clearly tonight before passing it along as meaningless.

"But im pretty sure he had the same plan." Ceaser mentions slowly.

"Yes but i had Haymitch on my side." A small smile quirks her mouth up at the corner and i look back to see the softest expression ive ever seen on my mentors face.

The audience loves it and they all laugh.

"Well he got out at least, you took care of that, taking out the arena force field."

She freezes again and i finally realize whats happening. They've weakened her, then opened her up. If she lies now they will know.

"Did you know what would happen?"

"No-no."

Oh Katniss. What did you know? I can clearly tell she's lying.

"You didnt know it would blow up the arena and have such horrible consequences."

Horrible consequences. The bombing of district 12.

"No."

Its a little stronger but not by much. Still a lie.

"Did you know anything about the rebels?" Ceaser pressed.

Of course she didnt. We both didnt.

"No."

Another lie. Wait what? She lied? She knew? I whirled around to glare at the see of faces behind me. Judging from their expressions, they had no idea that she knew either. Strange who could have-Johanna.

_I can see Katniss and Johanna in the middle of the clearing but they dont seem to be fighting, instead they're talking together urgently about something and in complete panic._

Now i know what they had been talking about that day. Obviously Johanna had been explaining everything she knew to Katniss when they were alone. Katniss knew what she was doing when she took down the force field.

Its clear no one else realizes whats happened so i decide to clear it up for them. "Johanna told her."

Angry murmurs start to spread through the group before Gale barks for them to be quiet, Ceaser is talking again.

"I see." He muses. "Of course you didnt. Well i have to say folks, thats over for today, Katniss has an appointment that she honestly cant be late for."

Katniss is picked up and led out roughly by two peacekeepers and i lurch forward towards the screen, tracing her frightened face with my fingertips. The screen shuts off after a moment and im left alone again with the group of rebels. I can hear them discussing her behind me as i leave the room but i dont pay attention. She was alive. Alive. Alive. She was Alive. I head back to my room with a smile on my face for the first time since the arena. She is alive.

* * *

So how did you like this first chapter? i tried to get it the interview as close as i could to how i think it would be but id love suggestions for future chapters:)) thanks for reading my story!

kaari x


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys, i know its been a while buuuut i finally got it up! wrote it all tonight:) since i hadnt written for like 80 days or something, ffn deleted all my previous work and i had to start from scratch.. karmas a really bitch sometimes hey? well i hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: The hunger games series belongs to Suzanne Collins entirely.**

* * *

Screams fill my head until all I want to do is curl into a ball and cover my ears like that time with the mockingjays in the arena. I tried remaining strong, tried keeping my pride, but that quickly faded. Now I'm just trying to get past each day. The screams stop for a second and I take a deep breath in the sudden silence. Loud clattering sounds from down the hall and I dread what comes next. I can hear Johanna panting, broken and harsh, and try to gather myself together for when they come. It's like a pattern now. After that vital interview, when they discovered I knew about the uprising, we've fallen into a habit of sorts. The interview was a cruel but efficient way of getting the truth. They softened me up with drugs that made you more emotional and less aware of everything. I didn't see it coming at all – I just thought they wanted to dangle me in front of Peeta.

_Peeta_.

The name rips like a knife through me, followed by a deep sense of relief. I am so happy he is safe. The Capitol didn't get him. Haymitch pulled through. I hope he's ok, wherever they are. Johanna said that they were going to go to 13 and–I cut off that line of thinking immediately. The pattern was still going. I would hear Johannas screams until I couldn't bear anymore, then they would stop and come to me and let her listen to me. The only way I got through it without talking was by not thinking about 13 or any of the details she had told me. I just need to focus on the reason why I was persevering. Prim. Peeta. Gale. Johanna. Finnick. Annie. Mum. I run the names through my mind, over and over, trying to lose myself in memories and dreams. I don't even notice it this time when they come in and set up beside me. I'm lost in my thoughts so deeply that it takes the first kiss of the blade on my arm to pull me out. I flinch at the cold metal and I try jerking away to no avail. My head whips around to face the man – Rualo – and I can't stand to see the slightly insane smile that is placed on his face. He trails the blade down my arm almost lovingly, just skimming over my skin. I can feel my stomach tighten in preparation of what's to come. Rualo brings the blade around to trace each one of my ribs until he gets to the thin band they had given me to cover my breasts. He hesitates for a moment before moving back down. I suppose I should be thankful that they let me cover my privates at least but I can't find it in my to feel the slightest bit of good will towards them. I glare at Rualo and he frowns a bit before pursing his lips and buries the blade in my leg. I scream and jerk against the restraints instinctively, before remembering that moving only hurts more. He removes the blade and swaps it for a small vial and pours the liquid into my open wound. I can hear it sizzle for a moment before my screaming drowns it out. The liquid burns it's way through by body until finally it disappears along with the wound, leaving only the thinnest, faintest line behind in remembrance to my pain. That was the pattern. Wound, then heal. Wound, then heal. They brought in Rualo because he was a doctor and would be able to heal me properly. I don't know if that do the same to Johanna; I only hear her screams after all.

We continue on this pattern today until my forehead is soaked with sweat and there are countless more thin lines streaking across my body. Rualo seemed to favor drawing pictures today. He made some flowers on my stomach. They could even have been pretty if they weren't being engraved into my skin with a razor sharp knife. I suppose that's what torture does to you though; you start seeing the good in things. Or maybe you just are so used to receiving bad things that you desperately search for something beautiful in anything.

Rualo smiles at me again but this time instead of picking up the blade, he picks up a small container. I squint at it but can't see any indication on to what it may or may not contain.

"You'll like this." He said. His voice was high and nasally. Irritating. "It's something they designed especially for you. I hope you aren't unappreciative of all the trouble everyone is going to for you."

He opens the container and shows me the contents. There are several tiny worms with razor sharp teeth. My stomach drops. There was nothing beautiful about this.

"See they made these with you in mind Katniss. These worms have tiny little venom sacks in them, containing the same poison that the tracker jackers do. As they burrow through your skin, they will be infecting you with the venom." He shivered slightly. "They've never been tested before so I'm terribly sorry if something doesn't turn out perfect. You must let us know so we can get right onto it ok?"

He seems to genuinely want a response so I mentally debate for a moment before spitting right into his face. The spit lands right in his eye and he shrieks and drops the container. It lands on the edge of my bed and the worms crawl out. They wiggle their heads for a moment before leaping at the unsuspecting Rualo. They immediately dig into his flesh, submerging themselves within seconds. He screams and starts whirling around and smacking the places where the worms are. I'm so distracted that I don't notice the last one that heads towards me until it is burying itself in my leg. It hurts just as bad as being stabbed except it moves as well. I scream and try to roll over and squish it against the bed. It takes me several attempts but finally I manage to kill it as it reaches my hip. Rualo is still screaming although by now he has given up on trying to kill them by hitting and has resorted to trying to cut them out. He grabs a knife of the bench and plunges it into his body, stabbing himself repeatedly several times, completely missing the spots in can see the worms are. I wonder at why he is missing by so much before I remember the venom. I can already feel the effects of it pulling my under into nightmares and I only had one worm. I can't even imagine what have a dozen worms would do.

The guards are banging against the door, trying to get in, but I know it's too late. I can only pray that they take away Rualo's body before the worm escape. My prayers come true when they finally manage to break down the door and spy Rualo's body on the ground next to my bed. Their faces distort into horrible creatures and I try fight it, knowing it is the venom making me think that they weren't fully human. The guards rush in and drag his body out, accidently knocking the bench onto me. The healing liquid that burns tips into me and I scream as it makes my flesh bubble as it searches for wounds. The shadows come out to play and they flutter at the edges of my vision, keeping me terrified as I scream.

I don't know how much longer it is that I am here alone before someone comes in. The blood had drained out of the room ages ago, much to my relief. They never bring me food or water and I can feel myself growing hazy with dehydration. Finally, someone comes in and gives me a few gulps of water before cleaning me up and placing me in a dress that hangs of my thin form. The man unbuckles my restraints and I try to struggle, only to receive an injection that renders me practically useless.

"That should keep you calm until your interview."

My eyes widen as his words hit me. Interview? Why would I need an interview? Peeta already knows I'm alive and taken. What will the questions be?

The man carries me out of the hallways and I try to pay attention to my surrounds but my mind is too hazy from the drugs he gave me. After what seems like forever, he places me on a couch surrounded by cameras and talking people with headsets and files. I pretend to be unconscious as footsteps approach me. the scent of roses and blood envelops me and I struggle not to gag.

"How much did you give her?" President Snow demands angrily. "I need her awake in ten minutes."

I hear the man gulp. "She should wake up any moment."

Snow sighs. "Fine." He's quiet as more footsteps approach, high heels.

"Sir, the plans to bomb district 13 tomorrow are all set and ready. All we need is the word to fire."

My mind spins horribly. 13. That's where Prim is. Where Peeta is.

"Good."

They wait there for several more minutes until Snow grows impatient. "Wake her up." He orders.

The man shakes my shoulders roughly. I pretend to wake up groggily.

"Katniss." Snow sneers. "Listen closely, my dear. You are going to go onto that stage and convince your friends to settle for a ceasefire. If you don't," The smell of roses almost overwhelms me as he smiles. "You will regret it."

He pulls me to my feet and pushes me in the direction of the stage. I stumble forwards and thin sandals are placed on my feet by a random stage help.

"Ok Katniss. Three, and two, and one, and you're on."

Cheering meets my ears as I stumble forwards to finally collapse into a chair opposite Caesar Flickerman; just like that time before.

"Katniss Everdeen!" He cries.

My mind whirls around with all the information. Snow wanted a ceasefire, but planned to bomb 13. He was going to lie. Then kill them. He wanted to use me. I couldn't let that happen. I wasn't going to be used. Never again, by no one.

I wait until the crowd settles down before smiling at Caesar.

"So Katniss, I have to say, you look amazing!" He exclaims. "You've really trimmed down and become more attractive than ever. Peeta better be careful he doesn't lose you."

Here it is, the taunting. Peeta has already lost me.

"I'll never betray Peeta." I declare, fire in my voice.

Caesar sighs along with the crowd. "That's beautiful. Just beautiful. Isn't it beautiful?" He asks the crowd. They all agree vehemently.

"You and Peeta." Caesar continues. "The star crossed lovers from district 12. Although there is no district 12 anymore, clearly the love still survives. It must hurt to not be able to talk with Peeta. If you could, what would you tell him right now?"

I can see that this was all scripted. Caesar had just made the perfect opening for me and I knew I had to say what Snow wanted otherwise I would regret it.

"Well Caesar," I begin. "I would tell him that I love him, and I'd tell him to look after Prim and everyone back home. War is a horrible thing and I wouldn't be able to manage anything happening to the people I love."

I take a deep breath and try to get my mind under my own control. The drugs from before are still making everything hazy and hard to think.

"War causes so much suffering, so much death… Wouldn't it be better if it all just stopped and went away?"

Caesar frowns lightly and the crowd is absolutely silent. "What do you mean?"

I fight against my sluggish thoughts. I had to make a decision. Get used by Snow or help save my family and regret it. My breathing quickens and I can feel my pulse pick up with the mental fight going on.

"I mean the fighting and suffering and killing and death." I say, my eyes wheeling widely. "And thirteen… It's been hidden for so long but now it's in danger as well."

In that moment I make my decision and the struggle disappears from my mind. I had to protect my family.

"In danger right now."

I stand up and stare flat into the camera, into where I'm hoping Peeta is listening.

"Peeta run. Run hard and fast or you'll be dead. Dead by morning."

The curtains quickly snap shut around me although the camera is still rolling. Guards stream out and one knocks me down to the ground. My head slams against the floor and I can feel my blood splash across the shiny tiles. My eyes shutter close. My last thought was hope that Peeta got my message.


End file.
